Axew Iris
'Axew''' to pierwszy poznany Pokémon Iris. Zadebiutował w odcinku [[EP661|''W cieniu Zekroma!]]. Historia Axew to pierwszy znany Pokémon Iris. Zdobyła Axew od macierza z rodzinnego miasta, gdy Axew miał tylko kilka dni. Dostała zadanie podróżowania z Axew, aby pomóc mu ewoluować w wielkiego Haxorusa. Axew to pierwszy Pokémon, którego Ash skanował w nowym Pokédexie, choć były to w rzeczywistości włosy Iris i zastanawiał się, dlaczego Axew niczym nie przypominał tego, co pokazał Pokédex. Axew wydaje się być przyjaznym Pokémonem, podejmuje szybkie znajomości z Pikachu Asha. Axew i Iris mają silny związek taki jak w odcinku [[EP663|''Sandile w natarciu!]], gdzie Sandile złapał Axew, a Iris próbowała wszystkiego, aby go wydostać. W odcinku [[EP665|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]], Cilan mówi, że Iris i Axew doskonale do siebie pasują. Ma wielką słabość do jabłek i innych owoców, chociaż smoki jedzą mięso. Marzy o ewolucji we Fraxure'a i Haxorusa, co zostało ujawnione w odcinku [[EP666|''Potęga snów!]]. W odcinku [[EP669|''Axew w opałach!]] trenował z Pansagem Cilana. Chociaż płakał po swoich słabych atakach, pokonał Pansage'a. Później wpadł w czułka Scolipede'a, ale Iris go uwolniła. W odcinku [[EP677|''Scraggy się wykluwa!]] Axew wydawał się podekscytowany jajem Pokémona Asha i tak bardzo je polubił, że przypadkowo stoczył je w dół wzgórza. Gdy wykluł się Scraggy, Axew bał się go po tym jak zobaczył, że był agresywny. Axew był pierwszym, który zobaczył go, kiedy uciekł w nocy, a także wspomógł Iris w poszukiwaniu roślin, które mogłyby pomóc Scraggy'emu. Następnego dnia, gdy Scraggy poczuł się lepiej, Axew walczył z nim. Bitwa zakończyła się remisem. Oboje stoczyli kolejną bitwę w odcinku [[EP680|''Taniec z Ducklettami!]], jednak została zatrzymana po tym jak Axew użył Gniewu Smoka. thumb|left|Axew we włosach Iris W odcinku [[EP689|''Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni!]], podczas walki z Zespołem R, oprócz Pikachu i Druddigona Emmy, Axew wreszcie opanował Gniew Smoka, wysyłając strumień energii zamiast eksplozji i pokonał Zespół R. W odcinku [[EP695|''Iris i Excadrill kontra Pogromczyni Smoków!]], Axew walczył z Bearticiem Georgii, ale został pokonany po kolizji Lodowego Promienia i Gniewu Smoka. W odcinku [[EP704|''Finał Klubowych Bitew: Narodziny Bohatera!]], Axew został użyty do walki z Golettem Luke'a. Na początku przegrywał tę walkę, ale gdy nauczył się Oburzenia z łatwością pokonał przeciwnika. W odcinku [[EP710|''Bitwa w podziemiach!]], Axew był wykorzystywany do napędzania pociągu, którym Ash i przyjaciele uciekali przed Zespołem R, wraz z Tepigiem i jego Żarem, który wkrótce stał się Miotaczem Płomieni, a także Roggenrolą i jego Błysko Działem. thumb|Axew i Scraggy bawią sięWalczył ze Scraggym po raz kolejny w odcinku [[EP717|''Scraggy i zaborcza Gothita!]], jednak teraz, kiedy poznał on Salto Cios, walka skończyła się remisem. Po bitwie, on i Scraggy poszli się bawić, dopóki nie wpadli na Gothitę, która upodobała sobie Scraggy'ego. Tranerka Gothity wyzwała Asha do walki, pod warunkiem, że jeśli ona wygra, będzie musiał wymienić się z nią za Scraggy'ego. Ash wygrał bitwę, ale Axew miał koszmary następnej nocy o utratę jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Potem obudził się i zobaczył, że Scraggy i Gothita wymknęli się. Ścigał ich i próbował odzyskać Scraggy'ego poprzez zaatakowanie Gothity Gniewem Smoka. Jednak Gothita obudziła dzikiego Garbodora, który zaatakował ich. Potem, Snivy pojawiła się w celu ich ochrony i Katharine, trenerka Gothity, używała Deerlinga, by uspokoić Pokémona. Następnego dnia, Axew był szczęśliwy widząc, że Gothita uciekła po przegranej ze Snivy. W odcinku ''Zatrzymać gniew legend! Część 1'', Axew zaprzyjaźnił się z Gothoritą Lewisa, która wyraziła duże zainteresowanie nim. Axew podziwiał Gothoritę, kiedy modliła się w sanktuarium Landorusa prosząc o deszcz, i później, gdy uratowała go i Iris przed upadkiem. W następnym odcinku, Axew pomógł ratować trio Kami z rąk Zespołu R - użył Gniewu Smoka na helikopterze doktora Zagera. W odcinku [[EP747|''W imię miłości Meloetty!]], Iris używała Axew w walce z Garchomp Cynthii. Axew udało się skutecznie trafić przeciwnika Rysą i Gniewem Smoka, lecz nie zadało to wielu obrażeń. Garchomp następnie użyła Smoczego Pędu i Drako Meteoru, które spowodowały wiele szkód Axew. W ostatniej chwili, gdy wydawało się, że Axew przegra, ten zaatakował Garchomp nowo poznanym Giga Wstrząsem. Garchomp szybko odzyskała siły i Łamaczem Murów znokautowałaby Axew, ale w ostatniej sekundzie zatrzymała ją trenerka. W [[EP762|''Powrót do wioski!]], Axew spotkał się ponownie z nestorką w Wiosce Smoków, obejmując ją otwartymi ramionami. Kobieta pochwaliła go, jego zdrowie i Iris. Później, gdy Zweilous ewoluował w Hydreigona i stracił kontrolę nad sobą, Axew pomógł z nim walczyć. Rozproszył Hydreigona Gniewem Smoka, natomiast Iris próbowała rzucić się na niego od tyłu, aby uspokoić go. Osobowość i cechy Axew wydaje się być przyjaznym Pokémonem i nawiązał szybkie znajomości z Pikachu Asha w odcinku [[EP662|''Nadchodzą Iris i Axew!]] i innymi Pokémonami. On i Iris mają silne związki, takie jak w odcinku [[EP663|''Sandile w natarciu!]], gdzie Sandile złapał go w paszczę, a Iris próbowała wszystkiego, aby go wyciągnąć. Choć brakuje mu wysokich umiejętności walki, Axew nadrabia to rodzajem osobowości, co określił Cilan. Jeśli Iris czuje się smutna, Axew zbiera owoce, aby ją rozweselić. Axew jest również w pewnym sensie pacyfistą i często ukrywa się lub panikuje, gdy inne Pokémony, które towarzyszą mu, zaczynają walczyć ze sobą, jak widać w odcinku [[EP687|''Emolga i nowa Elektro Zmiana!]], kiedy ukazał się biegając w kółko, po tym jak Oshawott, Tepig, Scraggy i Swadloon zaczęli walczyć o pożywienie. Wykazano, że ma jakieś dziecinne cechy, takie jak w odcinku [[EP668|''Na ratunek Darmanitanowi!]], gdzie walczył z Pikachu, bo myślał, że Pikachu był tym, który zjadł całe jedzenie. Axew często wyraża troskę o inne Pokémony. W odcinku [[EP686|''Zniewalająca Emolga!]], był wdzięczny, gdy Emolga zatrzymała jabłko toczące się ze wzgórza i chciał podzielić się owocem z nią. Kiedy odeszła po tłumieniu przez Biancę, był zdesperowany, by znaleźć ją ponownie. Jednak może to być spowodowane tym, że Axew ma trochę sympatii do Emolgi, co zostało potwierdzone przez Iris w tym samym odcinku. Podobnie jak Pikachu i Piplup Dawn, Axew wydaje się być raczej poza Poké Ballem, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich lubi podróżować wewnątrz długich włosów Iris, a Pikachu i Piplup zazwyczaj podrużują na ramieniu Trenera. Ruchy Dubbing Ciekawostki *Axew to pierwszy smoczy Pokémon w posiadaniu głównego bohatera, innego niż Ash. *Axew to Pokémon z jednym typem wśród wszystkich stworków Iris. *Jeśli kierować się grami, to marzenie Axew dotyczące ewolucji spełni się; w grach Iris ma i Fraxure i Haxorusa. Zobacz też *Szukając więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz 'Axew'''. Kategoria:Pokémony Iris Kategoria:Pokémony z anime